Las caras de la amistad y el amor
by Lulamoon91
Summary: Tal vez todos conocemos el amor y la amistad, pero no nos detenemos a pensar que pueden volverse un arma de doble filo... Eso es lo que aprenderá Roberto, ya que con la llegada de una cierta ave, su vida y su forma de pensar cambiará drásticamente... Y de una manera nada buena. Fic rating T por momentos y circunstancias nada buenas...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia, la estuve trabajando con una gran amiga, la conocí como Dark Light Gunderson en facebook y le prometí terminarselo a como dé lugar... A veces soy de aquellos sujetos que faltan en sus promesas, pero no asi me olvido de ellas y es por eso que publico este escrito, por si algun dia se anima a pasear por aqui y pueda echar un vistazo a la historia que juntos desarrollamos como idea... **

**Espero les agrade a algunos de por aquí, y realmente no estaba desaparecido, solo que no tengo el deseado tiempo por el momento para servirles, y he aquí, que en estos momentos encontré un pequeño espacio para subir este capítulo. Perdonenme si les fallé en algo o les juré cosas que no cumplí... Soy humano y puedo errar, pero no por eso me hecho hacia atrás, su servidor seguirá trabajando para ustedes y para este fandom y vere si me actualizo al tanto de por aquí...**

**Dejando esta charla, mejor los dejo con el primer capítulo de este fic, que de seguro les va a agradar un poco... **

**Capítulo I.**

Ya pasaron meses desde que la amenaza depredadora del hombre hacia el hogar de los guacamayos de Spix fuese frustrada, eso ya pasó a la historia de muchos incluso dentro del clan de los azules... Y todo fue gracias a un guacamayo que sin tener experiencia alguna de supervivencia en la selva y ser el compañero de una humana durante más de quince años; quien tomando valor y sacando todas las agallas para enfrentarse a los humanos, y que convenció al clan a luchar por lo suyo; y de ello el resto de los seres que habitaban en sus hogares amenazados, pudieron espantar y hechar definitivamente a la amenaza humana. De ahí las organizaciones medioambientales resguardaron dicho lugar para asegurarse que jamás se repetiría otro incidente como ese, y el hogar de muchas aves y demás seres fue declarado un santuario. Con ello, muchas personas y familias que tenían en su poder algún ave exótica y querían dejarla en libertad pero con el temor que algo les pasara (como fue el caso de Linda y Tulio), ahora podían hacerlo con mucha seguridad y tranquilidad; el corazón de la selva amazónica definitivamente se convirtió en otro imán para que todo ser viva tranquilo y en paz. De ahí, que muchas aves devueltas a la selva, sean mascotas... Y aquí es donde se centra esta historia...

* * *

Es un día muy hermoso para todo ser que habita en el corazón de la selva amazónica, en especial dentro del clan de los Spix. Cada quien tenía algo que hacer, todos incluso los polluelos tenían roles que desempeñar, en especial de quienes protegen el perímetro de su territorio.

Posados en unas rocas, en lo alto de la hermosa cascada de agua que caracteriza su hogar, estaba Blu y cinco aves más, junto a su líder Eduardo; que al parecer, como si estuviesen en entrenamiento, esperando una orden de parte de su lider.

—... Muchachos, hoy es el día de cambio de turno; el grupo que lidera Roberto irá a descansar mientras que ustedes tomarán su lugar. Su trabajo es sencillo, deben vigilar en los alrededores de nuestro territorio, monitoreando lo que entra y sale, cuidando de nuestro alimento y detectar aves no bienvenidas o extrañas. Antes de seguir, ¿Tienen alguna pregunta...?—Dijo Eduardo en tono serio frente a las seis aves firmes y preparadas... Pero una de ellas levanta su ala para llamar la atención.

—Dime Blu... ¿Tienes alguna pregunta...?

—Pues... Si tengo una duda, ¿A qué hora iremos a almorzar...?

Las otras cinco aves, tratan de ocultar o fingir la risa para no molestar a su jefe, Eduardo se pega en la cara con su ala mientras suspira y niega con su cabeza... —Blu, ¿es necesario que hagas esas preguntas?

—A bueno... Pero...

—¡Se acabó el tiempo de preguntas!—Dijo Eduardo, interrumpiendo al asustado Blu...—¡Ahora estiren sus alas y vayan a hacer su trabajo...! ¡Qué esperan, muevanse...!

Las aves asustadas, rápidamente extienden sus alas y de una en una van cayendo al precipicio, planeando y volando hacia el interior de la selva... Blu estaba a punto de salir volando, pero Eduardo detiene su avance, interponiendo una de sus alas en su camino.

—Blu... Es tu primer trabajo como miembro de esta tribu, has entrenado lo suficiente y espero que no causes problemas...

—¡No se preocupe señor... Le prometo que no causaré otro problema como...

—¡Por favor Blu, no me recuerdes por enésima vez lo de Felipe... Eso ha sido una catástrofe!—Dijo Eduardo de mala gana al recordar ese fatídico momento—Y además, ya no me llames señor, ya eres parte de mi familia y se oye feo que me sigas diciendo asi... Confío en tí, y siento que lo harás todo bien... Y aunque jamás me acostumbré a hacer esto pero... ¡Ahhhjjj! ¡Blu, solo cuídate y regresa ileso... No queremos sorpresas que lamentaríamos yo y mi hija...!

—Descuide señ...—Blu se tragó el resto al ver que Eduardo lo observó serio y aclaró su garganta...—¡Este... Quiero decir suegro...! ¡No me meteré en más problemas y me cuidaré cuanto pueda... No me esperen en casa!—Dijo Blu, sin darse cuenta que Eduardo lo atrae y lo abraza con fuerza, dejando al pobre sin oxígeno en sus pulmones. Después del abrazo, Blu trata de recuperar el aire, pero el grito de Eduardo lo asusta mucho...

—¡Oye! ¿Que no deberías estar volando a tu puesto...? ¡Muévete que no tenemos todo el día...! ¿Sabes el significado de "moverse"...? ¡MUEVETE...!

Blu cayó al suelo de lo aterrado que lo dejó Eduardo, sin pensarlo se arrastró y se lanzó al vacío, planeando y volando, siguiendo el camino de los demás. Eduardo cruza sus alas y se ríe a sus adentros, observando lo cómico que seguía comportándose Blu.

Blu llegó donde se encontraban los demás compañeros, en un pequeño lago de barro húmedo; cada quien huntó sus plumas y ocultaban el color azul de sus plumajes, todos parecían aves de color marrón oscuro. Luego cada una y con una cierta sincronización planeada, emprendieron vuelo oculto, entre el follaje de los árboles altos, indetectables para cualquier ser. Blu volaba con elegancia y en silencio, mientras se acercaba a las fronteras del territorio y patrullaba con sigiléz. Después de meses de entrenamientos, Blu ya estaba apto para desempeñar los mismos roles como los demás, y su forma de vida cambió drásticamente desde que llegó... Pero las sorpresas aún no acaban aquí... Y no es por Blu, sino para todos.

* * *

Perla se encontraba entretenida visitando a su tía Mimi... O mejor dicho, trataba de zafarse de ella. Su tía no esta que digamos "bien" de la cabeza, y aunque Perla trate de seguirle la corriente, los deseos agobiantes de escapar eran grandes...

—¡Perlita! ¡Parece que estás engordando preciosa...! ¡Deberías de hacer la dieta de la luna... o la del mango...! ¿Desde cuando estas gorda?

—Tia... No estoy gorda, estoy bien y siempre me he estado cuidando durante todo este tiempo... Pero si tomaré tu consejo, haré todo lo que digas...—Dijo Perla, al instante que retrocedía despacio hacia la salida, pero no contó con que su tía la atrapara con sus alas y la volviera a empujar más al interior de la morada.

—¡No te vayas Perla! ¿Estás tratando de escapar de mi?...

—¡No.. ! ¿Cómo se te ocurrer pensar eso?. ¡Para nada... Creo que confundes ciertas cosas en tu cabeza, no sería capáz de hacer semejante cosa...!—Dijo Perla, nerviosa, tragando un bulto de saliva al instante que conversa en su mente...—_«"¡Y ahora que hago! ¡Siempre me he librado de ella... Y ahora no puedo, es más lista que cuando era polluela! ¡Hayyy Blu, donde estas cuando más te necesito...!"»_

... Está claro, Perla no le agrada estar con su tía... Y Blu siempre era el medio para zafarse de ella, pero ahora que él ha dejado de ser su señuelo, ella tiene que aguantar todo lo que nunca ha tenido desde hace mucho. Como un ángel llamado, Eduardo aterriza en el hogar de Mimi y se lleva la sorpresa de ver a su hija y a su hermana charlando, eso ocasionó un asombro en él...

—¡Perla... Te estuve buscando por todas partes! ¡Es un milagro que compartas tiempo con tu tía...!

—¡Papá, que gusto me da verte...!—Dijo Perla, al instante que se zafa del agarre de su tía y se dirige a darle un cálido abrazo a su padre. Ambos, padre e hija, eran elogiados por su tía, de forma tierna y nostálgica; pero entre ellos, su padre, sin soltar el abrazo, habla en susurros a los oídos con su hija...

—¡Pissssh...! ¡Es un milagro que te encuentres con tu tía a solas...! Cuando eras pequeña, no la soportabas y encontrabas siempre la manera de escaparte de ella cuando te cuidaba...

—¡Papá! ¡Eso era de pequeña...! ¡Ahora creo que puede leer mis pasos... O mi mente! ¡Papá... Ya no la aguanto...! ¡Sálvame por favor!

—¿Que te salve? ¡Jajajaja...!—Eduardo se reía cómicamente mientras mantenía su plática privada...—¿Aún le tienes terror a tu tía...? Durante todo este tiempo quise averiguar porqué le tienes tanto miedo...

No pudo terminar con su comentario, cuando ambos sienten que alguien los separa del abrazo sin dar aviso; Mimi se ríe entre ellos a carcajadas mientras con palmadas de ala, saluda a su hermano por la espalda con tanta fuerza que practicamente lo dejó sin aire...

—¡Eduardo... Al fín has llegado! ¡Jajajaja...! ¡Estaba a punto de darle a Perla unos secretos para hacer felíz a su marido...! ¡Son unos tips que ayudarán a excitarlo incluso si aún no llega la temporada de celo...! ¡También te pueden servir a tí Eduardo, ya es tiempo que vuelvas a encenderte en todo, deberías de conseguir a menudo diversión un poco privada con alguna pajarita! ¡No dejes que se marchite tu potencia y pierdas tus atributos...!

Eduardo y Perla, al escuchar eso; quedaron pectrificados y boquiabiertos, trataban de decir algo pero solo salían de sus gargantas unos gemidos casi inaudibles... Mimi dio la vuelta y se alejó con unas risitas hacia un rincón, buscando algo; mientras tanto, Eduardo aprovecha ese momento para hablar en susurros con su hija, teniendo sumo cuidado de no ser escuchado por su hermana...

—¡Ahora si comprendo porqué siempre has huído de ella...! ¿Porqué no me di cuenta...?

—¡Trabajo pa...! ¡Trabajo...!

Sin oportunidad de seguir con la conversación, Mimi volvió pero con unas cosas entre unas hojas; se las dejó frente a ambos mientras observaban varias bayas de colores verdes y rosadas... Ambos observaron incrédulos sin tener conocimiento de lo que pudiese ser...

—Ehhh... Mimi, ¿qué es eso?—Preguntó Eduardo a su hermana, al instante que tomaba una de esas bayas extrañas con sus alas.

—¿Esto?... ¡Ahhh...! ¡Son solo unas bayas que poseen unos grandes poderes afrodicíacos, muy pocos saben pero sirven para potenciar el apetito sexual...! ¿Quieren probar...?

—¡NOOO...!—Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, asustados al mismo tiempo que retrocedían lentamente en busca de la salida. Eduardo traga un bulto de saliva mientras observa a su hermana sostener esas frutas extrañas...—Mira, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo... Pero es que justo ahora buscaba a Perla para que me ayudara en unas cositas que solo ella puede hacer y... ¿Perla, quieres ayudarme en algo... O en cualquier cosa?—Dijo Eduardo, inundado del miedo al seguir más tiempo en el nido.

—Ahhh... ¡Si... Con gusto iré a ayudarte...!

Ambos ya estaban al borde de nido, perseguidos por su tía con esos frutos en sus alas; Perla observó a su tía que se acercaba mucho hacia ella, pero llamó su atención hasta lograrlo...—Tia, ahorita tengo que hacer algo con mi padre... ¿No te molestará para nada...?

—¡Por supuesto que no... Podemos dejar esto para despues...!

—Pues entonces... ¡Adiós tía...!—Dijo Perla y sin dudarlo batió sus alas y salió volando a toda máquina; Eduardo ni se había dado cuenta cuando su hija lo abandonó, tragó un bulto mientras observa a su tía frente a él...

—Ehhh... Nos vemos mas tarde, o bueno, cuando tengamos un poco de tiempo... ¡Nos vemos!—Eduardo se lanzó y batió sus alas lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Mimi los observaba hasta perderlos en los árboles...

—¡Chao... Nos vemos mas tarde Perlita! ¡Nos vemos Eduardo!—dijo para despedirse de ellos, al instante que comienza a devorar varias bayas que tenía en sus alas... Hasta que algo atravesó su mente como un rayo, al mismo tiempo que observaba la ruta donde siguieron ambos...—Ya regresó Perla, ¿pero que ya nadie recuerda a su hermana...? Juntas desaparecieron en el incendio, pero tampoco encontramos su cuerpo... ¿Será que algún día regresará... O definitivamente tuvo mala suerte...? Pero bueno, así es la vida en la selva...

... Y con eso dicho, Mimi le da un buen mordisco a una de las bayas de entre sus alas; masticando y tadareando, entra de nuevo a su humilde... pero escandalosa morada.

* * *

... En otro lado de la comunidad, Roberto estaba posado a las orillas de un estanque de agua, perdiendo la mirada hacia un grupo de guacamayas que estaban entretenidas en su baño diario, en el lado opuesto del estanque. Al verlas, el deseo embriagante de acercarse y estar junto a ellas era muy fuerte y su imaginación estaba lleno de perversión y lujuria. Eso fue interrumpido por unas voces que llamaron su atención...

—¡Oye Roberto...! ¿Tratando de hacer tu próximo ataque?

Roberto voltea a ver hacia arriba... Solo para ver aterrizar a un grupo como de cinco guacamayos, tres hembras sexys y dos machos cementales, quien le habló era casi idéntico a él, la unica diferencias es que sus ojos eran castaños, su pico es más encorvado y su cresta es abundante que llega hasta el cuello... Del resto es un macho monumental. Roberto suspiró al ver a ese grupo estar frente a él, el colmo está en que perdió la vista a las hembras que espiaba, eso lo enojó...

—¿Realmente tienes que fastidiarme todo el tiempo? ¿Qué no te das por vencido...? ¿Y ahora a qué vienes Alejandro?

—Pues... Solo paseaba por aquí y casualmente te encontré por aquí, así que decidí saludar a mi gran amigo...

—¿Amigo? Sabes que no nos mezclamos Ale, sabes que desde que estoy en esta tribu siempre has tratado de desacreditarme, tu envidia hacia mí jamás tiene descanso...

—¿Envidia? ¿Cómo piensas eso, no te tengo envidia...? Solo busco la manera de ser popular... ¿No es así chicos?

Sus amigos, quienes lo acompañaban eran como una especie de grupo de fabios, y Alejandro es quien lo lidera; los elogios no paraban hacia Ale. Roberto solo volteó su miraba e incrédulo suspiró, tratando de ignorar aquellos visitantes; de cierta manera, Roberto no tenía amistad con ellos...

—¿Tú popular? ¡Por favor... Cada festival de fundación a la tribu, siempre te he vencido en el concurso del mejor guacamayo por todo el clan, cinco veces consecutivas...! ¿Y tú?, solo has hecho un acto de presencia... ¿Y así te mofas de declararte popular...? ¡Ya despierta de tu mundo, deja de soñar!

Roberto silenció al grupo de aves, Ale se enojó y lo observaba con mucha furia. Roberto les dió la espalda y extendió sus alas para irse sin despedirse... Pero Ale lo toma de una de sus alas con fuerza, y lo hala hacia él para hablarle atrás de su espalda, bajo su cuello...

—¡Veremós quién ríe de último! ¡Encontraré la forma de humillarte, de hacerte caer! ¡Algún día tendré la libertad de pisotearte la cara en el barro, y tú no tendrás ni las fuerzas para mirarme a mis ojos...!

Roberto volteó la mirada para verlo a los ojos, con fuerza se zafa del agarre y voltea para empujarlo con sus alas, sin dejar de mirarlo seriamente a los ojos...—Veremos quien humilla a quién... dentro de un mes será el festival, así que prepara tu rostro porque el humillado aquí siempre serás tú... Me das lástima, definitivamente el único sentimiento que te tengo es lástima, ¿comprendes...? Y para que lo tengas bien claro... Jamás seremos amigos...

Roberto dejó al grupo admirado, les dió la espalda y sin pensarlo emprendió vuelo para abandonarlos en el sitio. Ale hizo puños con sus alas, jadeando con furia, tratando la manera de desahogar su odio...

—Algú día encontraré la manera de humillarte, de hacerte infelíz... Si quieres jugar sucio, entonces usaremos el juego sucio para ver quién es el mejor... ¡Pagarás por tus humillaciones maldito...!

Furioso, batió sus alas para salir hacia los cielos, sus amigos no dijeron nada, solamente lo siguieron uno tras otro, sin el valor de dirigir tan solo una palabra a su amigo...

* * *

Roberto estaba volando entre los árboles, en busca de algo para entretenerse durante el resto del día; la discusión que tuvo con Alejandro lo dejó molesto y amargó el resto de su día. Para su suerte, encontró a Perla y a Eduardo en una rama del árbol donde cordialmente regaló a Perla para poder asentar toda su familia ahí. Se dirigió para encontrarse con ellos y charlar un poco...

—¡Perla... Eduardo...! ¡Cómo están!—Dijo Roberto, mientras aterrizaba justo en la rama donde ambos familiares se encontraban.

—¡Roberto... Cómo estas! ¿Porqué tienes esa cara de disgusto?—Dijo Perla, notando que él revela molestia en su rostro. Roberto se acordó de la discusión que tuvo hace rato, pero mejor no le prestó atención y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado...

—¿Yo? ¡Para nada... es que me levanté con la pata izquierda! Cuéntenme mejor, qué han estado haciendo ambos... que los veo un poco alterados...

Perla y Eduardo no sabían que decir, así que tuvieron que explicarse de la mejor manera...

—Pues... Yo solo quise encontrar a mi hija para pasar el resto del día... Y me la encontré con mi hermana en su hogar...—Dijo Eduardo, pero cada vez reflejaba miedo en su rostro... Como si hubiese visto o escuchado algo espeluznante...—Y... El resto mejor no te lo diré... Porque hasta yo no me lo creía.

—Parece que ya sabes el motivo del porqué Perla se escapaba de ella... ¿Verdad?

—¿Pero cómo lo adivinastes?—Dijo Perla, sorprendida.

—Pues... Porque ya tuve una no tan grata experiencia con ella... Y además porque ella viene hacia acá...

—¡QUEEE...!—Dijeron padre e hija al mismo tiempo, Roberto no pudo soportarlo y se rió de forma burlesca.

—¡Son mentiras... No me la crean!

Ambas aves suspiraron de alivio, se unireon a la risa al ver lo cómico de la situación. Roberto Observaba para todos lados, como si estuviese buscando a alguien...

—Oye Perla... ¿Y los niños?

—Los niños están bien, siempre hacen de las suyas... Carla está con Rafi y Bia junto a Tiago están jugando con sus amigos...—Dijo Perla

—Y bueno... ¿En donde está Blu...? ¿Eduardo, lo dejastes solo otra vez?—Dijo Roberto de forma irónica, para luego sentir que Eduardo lo atrajo y lo abrazó amistosamente como siempre suele hacer, explicando su pregunta...

—¡Descuida, él está bien! Está con un grupo de aves, patrullando los límites de nuestro territorio...

—Eduardo... ¿Aviso a los demás por si pasa algo... O sólo para saber qué es lo que hace?

—¡No seas tan desconfiado! Confío en él y sé que lo logrará... Ya pasaron meses de entrenamiento y quiero decir que ha progresado mucho; incluso ha cambiado un poco... Pero aún así no se le quita lo tímido que es.

—No es que sea tímido... Es porque él es humilde; y espero que se cuide bien, es su primer trabajo; siempre me he preocupado por él desde que lo conocí.—Dijo Perla, preocupada al pensar en cómo estaría Blu en estos momentos.

—¡No te preocupes Perla, lo hará todo bien esta vez!—Dijo Roberto.

—¡No te preocupes, yo sé que lo hará bien...! Pero bueno, ya que los tengo aquí, recordé lo que tenía que hacer. Ya que los tengo a ambos aquí, necesito que me ayuden para los preparativos del siguiente festival de este año; será dentro de un mes concordando con la siguiente luna llena... —dijo Eduardo.

—¿Fiesta? ¡Eso si que no lo sabía...! Papá, ¿No crees que te adelantas mucho?—Dijo Perla incrédula.

—¡Para nada... Siempre se ha hecho así, nos adelantamos para ultimar detalles; pero este año será diferente...

—¿Porqué lo dices Eddy?—Dijo Roberto, curioso y dudoso, junto a Perla...

—Bueno, para comenzar, por motivos de celebración por la relación y la paz que hemos hecho con Felipe, decidimos celebrarlo uniendo a los dos clanes en una sola celebración... Es primera vez que hacemos esto y es como debemos adelantarnos mucho...

—¡Guau! ¡Igual como la fiesta del carnaval de hace meses...! ¡Está genial! Cuenten con mi ayuda...—dijo Perla, mientras se acercaba a su padre

—¡Igual yo! Además debo estar preparado para el siguiente concurso de la mejor ave del clan... Habrá mucha competencia...—Dijo Roberto, emocionado.

—¡Tú siempre has ganado Roberto... Y gracias a mis consejos y al entrenamiento que hemos mantenido cada año! ¡Siempre has sido el mejor!—Dijo Eduardo, dejando a Roberto apenado...

—¡No, tu eres el mejor...

—Insisto que tú eres el mejor...

—No, no es cierto...

—¡Claro que sí...!

—¡Ya... Los dos son mejores!—Gritó Perla para acabar con esa discusión—A propósito, ¿Qué es ese concurso?

—Pues verás hija...—dijo Eduardo—Es un concurso donde se escoje de entre todas las aves, a la pareja de guacamayos más hermosa y mejor de todo el clan, tiene cinco años de estar funcionando...

—... Y durante cinco años yo siempre he sido escojido como ganador—Dijo orgulloso Roberto—Y automáticamente soy el mejor fabio y galán hasta ahora... Y espero volver a ganarlo. Se escojen tanto un macho como una hembra, y son declarados reyes de las fiestas. ¡Deberías de participar Perla, tú puedes ganar este concurso...!

—¡Ni loca lo haré!—Dijo Perla molesta—¡No me gustan esa clases de concursos...! Además, estoy casada, tengo a mi Blu, mi príncipe azul y a mis queridos hijos... No me vería muy bien en un concurso como ese...

—¡Te comprendo Perla, no puedes hacerlo ya que posees familia! ¡Solo lo dije para molestarte!—Dijo Roberto, riendose a sus adentros...—Tienen que ser solteros, nada de familias o compromisos; así evitamos arranque de celos...

—Comparto eso contigo Roberto—Dijo Eduardo, interrumpiendo la charla—sería indecente que participes ahí... Y aún así no deberíass hacerlo porque ya te ves un poco vieja...

—¿Vieja yo? ¡Ja... ja...! ¡Qué chistositos!—Dijo Perla un poco molesta, mientras observaba a ambos machos reírse en secreto...—Papá, mejor cuéntame más de cómo es esa fiesta... Y también cuáles son tus ideas para este...

—No te preocupes hija, a eso quería llegar... Bueno como les decía...—Eduardo siguió contando con detalles todo sobre dicha fiesta, y los planes que tenía para el siguiente.

Entre risas y charlas, los tres se entretuvieron clarlando y preparando para el siguiente festival que será pronto... Solo que este año, estará lleno de muchas sorpresas.

**V**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**¿Se preguntarán de quién realmente se trata esta historia? Varios personajes influyen mucho, pero solo uno es quien tendrá más la carga, además de nuevos personajes... que bueno, se los dejo a su imaginación.**

**... Y tal parece que Roberto tiene algunos adversarios por ahí, pero eso no es nada comparado para lo que viene, en el proximo capítulo ;)**

**PD.: Me pueden chantajear con galletas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento que esperaban este capítulo... así que decidí subirlo y actualizar con frecuencia para que no pierdan ni un momento de lo que acontece. Y cansado de tanto trabajar, les dejo este capítulo mientras afino el siguiente, y los dejo por aquí con su lectura.**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**Capítulo 2.**

Blu estaba volando bajo las copas de los árboles, observando y revisando minuciosamente cada detalle de su entorno. El trabajo se oye simple, pero así arriesga mucho su vida si casualmente un depredador lo sorprende... Eso siempre lo mantenía en mente.

—¡Esto es aburrido... Seguro mi suegro lo hizo a propósito!—Se quejó Blu—Según mis cálculos, he dado casi diez veces la misma ruta, y en ninguna de esas veces he notado nada raro... Las aves de Felipe están en su lugar, todo por aquí está en relativa calma...

Blu decidió aterrizar sobre una rama de un árbol enorme, observando la vista panorámica de toda la amazonia. A kilómetros de su ubicación, podía observar una cabaña grande donde sale humo de una chimenea, Blu solo suspiró mientras su memoria dejaba ver algunos momentos de nostalgia...

—Ya pasaron meses desde que los taladores casi nos dejan sin hogar, y después de eso pasó un tiempo para que los humanos nos ayudaran a resguardar nuestro hogar. Linda debe de estar ahí, haciendo algunas galletas y un licuado... ¡Se me hace agua la boca!—Dijo Blu, al instante que babeaba sobre él mismo, limpiando su saliva con sus alas, pero de accidente lame el barro que poseía en sus plumas, escupiendo con asco al suelo...

—¡Guácala... Deberían de cambiar el método de camuflaje!... Hace tiempo que no veo a Linda, no sé que está haciendo en estos momentos... Ya pasó meses desde que decidí dejar todo atrás y volver a empezar por mi familia; y aunque realmente me gusta esta vida, pero aún extraño todos los momentos que estuve en Minnesota y en Rio... ¡Cuánto daría por volver otra vez...!

Blu estaba perdido en su monólogo, cuando unos ruidos de ramas romperse, alarmó al guacamayo y lo dejó en alerta. En un principio el pánico comenzó a invadirlo, pero tomó valor y decidió averiguar que fue lo que provocó ese ruido.

Blu, con habilidad y sigilez; voló y se ocultaba entre las hojas y las ramas, el marrón de su cuerpo podía ser confundido por una protuberancia o un tallo de un árbol; sin perder en ningún momento el origen del ruido. Cada vez que se acercaba, el ruido era más fuerte; hasta distingir la voz de un individuo. Se ocultó en un árbol ya que observo que algo movía la vegetacion, por un momento pensó que se trataba de un humano, pero cuando ese "algo" saltó fuera de la vegetación, se sorprendió al ver lo que no se esperaba...

En el suelo, estaba una hermosa guacamaya casi idéntica a Perla, una hembra de Spix, solo que sus ojos son mas claros, su plumaje es un poco más oscuro pero su cresta es igual de densa como de Perla, con la diferencia que era más caída y unas cuantas plumas se ergían hasta sobrepasar la cabeza, y desde su frente hasta la punta de las plumas de su cresta es de un azul muy oscuro, casi al negro azulado. Blu intentaba moverse de su puesto y hacer algo, pero la belleza de esa ave era tal, que lo había dejado idiota por varios momentos... Lo que observó después lo dejó asombrado y atónito...

Esa ave, traía arrastrando una especie de bolsa, de ella sacó un Smartphone y comenzó a verlo; podía manejarlo como si nada, tenía mucha habilidad para manejarlo... Aunque no estaba bien de humor...

—¡Será que me lleva el demonio o esta porquería no sirve...! Según el mapa, debería de estar cerca ese dichoso santuario, y lo único que veo es solo vegetación... ¡Y más vegetación! ¡Esta versión de Google Maps es una basura...!

Enojada, volvió a guardar el Smartphone en su bolsa, mientras se elevó y cargó con sus garras la bolsa, volando a escasa altura. Blu observó eso y comenzó a decidir qué hacer...

—Bueno, si dejo que ella se adentre demasiado, capáz la sorprenden los demás y me echen la culpa por descuidado... Si evito eso y actúo como me lo explicó mi suegro al pie de la letra, creo que evitaré un regaño, pero esa chica furiosa capáz me propine una buena golpiza...

Blu se dió cuenta que la voz molesta de la chica iba alejándose y casi la perdía de vista. Blu suspiró y salió volando atrás de ella, con una cara de frustración de lo que iba a hacer...—Bueno... Mejor esto a que mi suegro me devore entero... Ojalá ella me perdone...—Sin meditarlo más, aumentó más su velocidad y abrió sus garras, cuidando de no ser sorprendido.

Sin que la chica se diera cuenta, ella sintió un impacto atrás e inmediatamente unas garras apresaron sus patas, al mismo tiempo que apresaba la bolsa que llevaba. Ella observó a su atacante, trataba y luchaba por zafarse, sin lograr hacer nada, estaba inmovilizada. Para Blu no era nada cargar a una hembra y una bolsa al mismo tiempo (a causa de cargar muchos libros), así que sin dudarlo; la arrastró por los aires sin distracción alguna. La chica trataba de zafarse pero era inútil...

—¡Oye idiota... A donde rayos me llevas! ¡Quién eres tú...!

—Yo soy quien debería preguntarte quién eres y de donde vienes... Casi nadie usa Google Maps y ni siquiera un Galaxy Note 3 por aquí...

—¿Qué dijistes? ¿Cómo es que conoces eso...?—Dijo incrédula la chica a su captor... Blu, el guacamayo marrón, dirigió su mirada hacia la chica, mostrando una sonrisa de su rostro...

—¡Eres una guacamaya con suerte... Perdóname por esto pero si no lo hago yo, lo hubiera hecho otro y realmente los otros son más impacientes... Ni tampoco tienen conocimiento alguno de los objetos humanos! ¡Así que conserva la calma y espera, todo saldrá bien... De anticipación quiero darte la bienvenida...!

—¡Vaya bienvenida la que recibo... Jamás he sido recibida cabeza abajo, menos con alguien que apenas conozco.! ¡Además, me debes muchas explicaciones...!

—¡Con gusto lo haré... Solo que ahora no, debo presentarte ante nuestro líder para que lo conozcas...!

Blu volvió a ver a su camino y se dirigió a la aldea, la chica se espantó porque de la nada, dos guacamayos del mismo color la escoltaban, y sus expresiones eran serias y desconfiadas. Ella tragó un bulto de saliva al instante que dejó de forcejear por el momento.

* * *

Pasó un breve tiempo, y la chica se había aburrido de estar colgada cabeza abajo; luego y sin pensarlo, sintió como su captor había disminuido drásticamente su vuelo, mientras planeaba hacia tierra. Al estar cerca del suelo, con sus garras bajó cuidadosamente a la chica, y rápidamente devolvió su bolsa y salió volando, dejándola sola. La chica estaba asombrada, al ver tanta belleza en el lugar, no perdía la mirada a su captor, al darse cuenta que iba seguido por dos aves más. Blu y los demás se dirigieron a la caída de agua y se quitaron a pleno vuelo el barro, dejando ver el azul de sus plumas. La chica se idiotizó al ver a los tres machos volar en círculos, pero uno de ellos se separó del grupo y se dirigió donde estaba ella, aterrizando frente a su presencia.

—Perdóname por hacerte esto, era necesario y tenía que apegarme a las reglas...

—Oye... ¿En realidad eres igualito a mí?—Dijo la chica atónita e incapáz de entablar conversación decente...—¿Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto... en el clan de los...?

—Si... Y tal parece que tratabas de buscarnos con tu Samsung... Mi nombre es Blu, y tu eres...

—Por ahora no confío en tí ni en nadie... Solo me conocerás por mi sobrenombre...

—¿Sobrenombre...?—Dijo Blu, incrédulo—Y bueno, ¿Cuál es tu sobrenombre... ?

—Dark Light... Me conocerás por Dark Light.

Blu quedó asombrado por dicho sobrenombre, pero comprendía la posición de ella...

—Bueno... Dark Light, tu sobrenombre es un poco extraño, pero me agradas; y bueno, solo esperemos a nuestro líder, el sabrá que hacer contigo... ¿Puedo decirte Dark?

—¿Como Perfect Dark Zero? ¡Pues claro que puedes... Tal parece que nos haremos muy buenos amigos...!

—Tal parece que sí...—Dijo Blu, contento por la forma peculiar de pensar de ella... Pero eso fue interrumpido por unos graznidos a lo lejos, rápido pudo adivinar lo que era...—Bueno, él no tardará en llegar; así que sé sincera en lo que te pregunte...

—¿Y si no lo hago... Qué pasará?—Dijo Dark Light en forma de reto.

—Pudiera contarte el porqué, pero sería algo duro de recordar... Te lo digo por experiencia propia. Además no te preocupes, mi jefe es duro pero al mismo tiempo comprensible.

Ambas aves, observaron que una pequeña bandada de Spix se acercaban cada vez más, Dark Light comenzó a sentir miedo, al mismo tiempo que asombro, al ver a todas las aves aterrizar frente a ellos.

Eduardo, iba acompañado por Perla, Roberto y otras aves más; de manera que los tres primeros mas los dos compañeros que acompañaron a Blu en su viaje, aterrizaron cerca de Blu y de Dark, los demás quedaron distanciados un poco. Roberto fue el último que aterrizó al suelo, pero al ver a la nueva guacamaya, su mente automáticamente había quedado en blanco, y aunque la chica había notado eso, hizo una mirada de rechazo y odio en él. Roberto se descuidó y terminó tropezando en el suelo, sembrando su cara en la tierra. Todos se asustaron al ver eso... Dark Light se rió a sus adentros.

—Roberto... ¿Te encuentras bien?—Dijo Eduardo un poco preocupado.

—¡No te preocupes, fue descuido mío!

—¿Descuido tuyo? ¡Solamente cuando eras novato te sucedían esas cosas...!

Las aves simularon seriedad, pero algunas no lo soportaron y las risas se escuchaban por donquier... Roberto se avergonzó y retrocedió un poco, estando atrás de Eddy y de Perla. Eduardo olvidó eso y se dirigió donde estaba Blu y la chica.

—Blu, has hecho lo correcto... Es tu primera vez pero lo hicistes exelente; te felicito...—Dijo Eduardo frente a un Blu entusiasmado. Perla se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó con alegría, mientras mantenían una plática en susurros, combinado con varios besos.

Dark Light se entristeció al ver esa escena, suspiró mientras observaba cómo Blu era devorado a besos...—_«"¿Que? Yo pensé que era soltero, pero tal parece que tiene novia... ¡Y con lo mucho que me agrada...!"»_—Luego observó a lo lejos a un guacamayo de cresta larga, quien no soltaba una mirada provocativa sobre ella...—_«"¿Y ese que piensa que soy? ¿Acaso parezco payasa o qué...? ¡Puff! ¡Definitivamente es otro fabio... Los huelo desde lejos... Pero aún no sabe con quién se está metiendo...!"»_—Dijo ella en su mente, al mismo tiempo que demostraba enfado con sus ojos hacia ese sujeto... Pero una sombra oscurece el panorama, y se asusta al ver el ave mayor frente a ella, con una mirada seria y amenazadora...

—Bueno, tú no eres de nuestra tribu es mas, ni siquiera eres de por aquí... Ahora dime, quién eres y de donde vienes...—Dijo Eduardo frente a ella. Todo mundo mantenía los ojos sobre ella... Pero Perla sintió algo al observarla, al examinar cada rasgo, cada detalle; Perla sentía como que ya la conocía, solo que se rascaba la cabeza para recordar en donde.

Dark recordó cuando Blu le mencionó que fuese sincera, así que respiró hondo y se preparó para responder a la pregunta...

—Bueno señor, por ahora solo me conocerá por Dark Light; vengo de muy lejos encontrando este sitio...

—¿Y cuál es tu interés por este lugar... Cómo te distes cuenta...? Y mi nombre es Eduardo, por si te incomoda decirme señor...

—Gracias... Bueno, vengo de Los Ángeles, California; yo he sido la compañera de una familia de humanos durante mi niñéz, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que habían mas como yo, decidieron dejarme libre en mi hogar. Así que me llevaron a Rio de Janeiro y de ahí directamente hasta acá. Traté de encontrarlos de todas las maneras posibles pero era inútil... Pero gracias a Blu que me tomó desprevenida, me arrastró hasta acá... ¡Y bien, aqui estoy!

Todos quedaron asombrados al darse cuenta que fue una compañera, Blu estaba muy asombrado y felíz, pero le preocupaba la reacción de su suegro ante una confesión precipitada. Por el contrario, Roberto quedó muerto del miedo, aún no asimilaba las cosas que tenían que ver con humanos, así que trataba de no entrar en pánico y quedar en ridículo. Después de un incómodo silencio, Eduardo volvió en sí y siguió con el interrogatorio...

—O sea... ¿Fuistes una compañera de humanos... O sea una mascota?

—¡Claro... Aunque no me agrada que me digan mascota! ¿Cuál es el problema... En verdad aquí no les agradan a las mascotas?—Dijo Dark Light, levantando la voz del enojo, sin dejar de revelar desafío en sus ojos. Eduardo se sorprende al ver eso...

—¡Oiga señorita... No lo dije para ofender! ¡Se nota que es ruda, hasta en su mirada lo refleja!

—¡La verdad no me dejo con nadie ni con nada... Si alguien me provoca, pues no deseará haberme conocido!—Dijo Dark Light en tono de desafío. Eduardo se sorpendió mucho y esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡No te preocupes, por aquí todos son bienvenidos! Es más, fue una mascota quien una vez nos salvó a todos y a nuestro hogar, así que no tengo rencor alguno con ustedes... Todos son bienvenidos aquí, solo con la condición de acatar las reglas y los deberes que son sometidos por aquí. Bienvenida...

No pudo seguir terminando su bienvenida, cuando fue interrumpido por la presencia de Perla. Ambas se observaron cara a cara, sin decirse absolutamente nada. Pasó un breve tiempo y Dark Light tuvo miedo de tanta inspección, pero observó que dicha hembra abrió los ojos del asombro, mientras jadeaba muy fuerte, incluso audible para los demás.

—¡No puede ser... No es posible...!—Dijo Perla, frente a una Dark Light incrédula.

—¿No es posible... De qué? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa señora?

Perla siguió observándola con detenimiento, las cosas en su mente tenían un reordenamiento caótico, trataba de construir ciertas cosas... cosas de algún hecho pasado que de golpe se activó en su subconsciente al ver a la chica nueva.

—Eh... Eh... Estaba pequeña, antes del incendio... Jugaba junta con una chica, con una pequeña cresta más oscura que el plumaje de mi padre... Solíamos jugar a las escondidas...

—... Y yo te decía ¡encontraré a esa piedra hermosa, a esa perla para mí sola...!—Dijo Dark, al instante que comenzó a recordar cosas de su pasado, tartamudeando y jadeando del pánico del momento.

—¡Si...! Me encontrabas y siempre me hacias reir cuando podías... Juntas dormíamos en las alas de...—dijo Perla, interrumpido por Dark

—¡De nuestros padres... Nuestra madre siempre nos cantaba y nuestro padre nos arrullaba y nos dormía en sus alas... Y nos acostaba juntas en nuestro nido...!

—¡Y no terminaba sino con un beso de buenas noches...! ¡Juramos que jamás nos separaríamos...!

—¡... Y que pase lo que pase, siempre nos encontraríamos, porque nacimos para estar juntas!

Ambas hembras, enjuagaban unas lágrimas en sus ojos, pareciera como si eso era un sueño. Eduardo al escuchar eso, tuvo también esos viejos recuerdos, recordando esos momentos y admirado de lo que estaba sucediendo... No se lo creía si también estaba soñando. Dark Light fue la primera en hablar, después de un silencio lleno de reflexiones y recuerdos del pasado...

—¿Perla... En verdad eres tú... Tú eres...?

—¿La polluela aventurera? Si, te gustaba siempre decirme así por ser la mayor... ¿No es así hermanita...? ¿Nadia?.

Dark Light... O mejor dicho Nadia, recordó esos viejos momentos que estuvieron ocultos sobre su niñéz, sus lágrimas brotaron y escurrieron en sus mejillas de la felicidad, sin creer aún que esto es real; Movió la cabeza para afirmar la respuesta, y sin dudarlo ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo de reencuentro, entre sollozos y lágrimas de ambas. Eduardo recordó también todo eso, así que se acercó hasta estar frente a ellas...

—¿Nadia... Hija mía? ¿En verdad eres tú?—Dijo Eduardo mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus viejas mejías. Nadia se separó de Perla y observó a esa vieja ave, para luego recordar y adivinar quién era realmente...

—¿Papá...? ¡Papá...!

Nadia se lanzó sobre su padre, mientras él envolvía a sus dos hijas en un fuerte abrazo, en un abrazo de alegría, en un abrazo de reencuentros y viejos recuerdos... Todos estaban asombrados de tal sorpresa incluso Blu, no se lo esperaba realmente... Pero esta vez a causa de la conmoción, Blu se puso felíz, al mismo tiempo que sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y sollozaba de gozo, al ver otro reencuentro feliz.

Después de unos momentos de llantos y alegrías, la familia reencontrada se recuperó de la emoción, y cada quién se secaba las lágrimas y padre e hijas hablaban felices para ellos mismos. Perla observó de reojo a Blu, quien estaba secándose unas lágrimas con sus alas; eso lo miró como algo tierno y noble de él...

—¡Blu! ¿estas llorando...?

—¡No cariño, cómo crees...!—Dijo Blu, mientras sollozaba un poco.

—¡Ohhh...! ¡Te ves tan tierno y hermoso cuando lloras! ¡Ven acá, a conocer a mi hermana...!

Blu hizo caso y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la familia reunida, Nadia lo observó y sonrió al verlo cerca.

—¿Y tú? Me debes muchas explicaciones que contar... ¡Y ya no llores que no te queda bien!—Dijo Nadia, mientras se seca sus lágrimas caídas en sus mejillas.

—Lo sé, pero lamento decirte que tengo que ir de nuevo a mi trabajo, el día no termina aún y debemos regresar tan pronto como podamos... Luego responderé a cualquier pregunta que puedas hacer.—Dijo Blu, al mismo tiempo que recobraba la compostura y se secaba sus lágrimas.

—¡Vamos Blu, quédate un rato más, sé que a mi padre no le molestará que hagas eso...! ¿O si?.—Dijo Perla, al mismo tiempo que toma una de sus alas. Blu sonrió para ella, pero se dio cuenta que Eduardo lo observaba serio, así que tragó un bulto para darse cuenta de su condición.

—Me encantaría seguir mas tiempo amor, pero no puedo hacerlo porque no debo abandonar mi trabajo, mucho menos en mi turno; se vería muy mal y daría mal ejemplo... En la tarde nos veremos para seguir charlando...

—Tienes razón cariño...—suspiró Perla—Pero me sorprende que seas muy servicial. No llegues tarde amor...

—No lo haré...—Dijo Blu, al instante que la pareja entabló un tierno beso de despedida; al instante que Nadia suspiró de la emoción al verlos juntos.

Blu se alejó de la familia, al instante que salió volando sin contratiempo, seguido por sus compañeros de trabajo; hasta desaparecer en el horizonte a media mañana.

Nadia siguió suspirando por la imagen de Blu hasta perderlo, luego volteó a ver a su reencontrada familia, con sus sonrisas en alto.

—¿Oye Perla... Blu es tu novio?

—No es mi novio... Es mi esposo.—Dijo Perla, entristeciendo más a Nadia.—¿Pasa algo?

—¡No, nada... Solo tuve un poco de curiosidad! Y dime picarona... ¿Cómo hicistes para que él te enamorada? Según recuerdo, siempre decías que no serías fácil para cualquier macho...

—Y lo fui... —Corrigió Perla—Pero por golpe del destino, nos encontramos en una situación nada agradable, y fue cuando ahí comencé a enamorarme, sin importarme que fuese una mascota...

—¿Mascota?—exclamó Nadia, con el pico abierto—¿O sea... Blu es...? ¡Con razón sabe mucho de objetos humanos...!

—... Eso y mucho más. Pero si quieres averiguar más, espera cuando regrese del trabajo, te sorprenderá verlo junto a mis hijos...

—¿Hijos? ¿Tienes hijos...?—Dijo Nadia más sorprendida

—¿Quieres conocerlos...?—Dijo Perla, mientras Nadia afirmaba su respuesta y juntas se volvieron a abrazar como jamás lo habían hecho.

La familia estaba compartiendo y disfrutando de su compañía, sin notar que estaba alguien observándolos. Roberto no dejaba de observar a Nadia, el impacto emocional lo tenía atontado y su mente paralizado...

—_«"¡No puedo evitarlo, es más hermosa que Perla...! ¡Pero es una mascota, eso si es malo...! No me debería de interesar eso, porque cada centímetro de su cuerpo es una belleza hecha por los dioses... Solo que he notado, que desde que me observó, me dirigía una mirada como de odio o de repudio; será mi imaginación o ella de alguna manera me odia? La verdad no hice nada para merecerlo, pero realmente no me agrada que nadie me mire con odio, sin tener una escusa..."»_—Roberto dialogó en su mente, al instante que no despegaba la mirada sobre ella... Todo ese trance se desvaneció cuando alguien haló burscamente una de sus alas...

—¡Hey Roberto, no te duermas...! Te estuve hablando muchas veces y no contestabas...—Eduardo lo despertó de su mundo; Roberto quedó por unos momentos desorientado, tratando de ocultar su estado como si nada hubiera pasado...

—¿De... De... De verdad? No me había dado cuenta...

—¿No escuchastes lo que te dije?

—Pues... No, no me di cuenta...

—Te dije que te acercaras, para conocer a mi hija... ¿En verdad en qué estabas pensando...?

—Este... ¡No, en nada importante!

Roberto accedió la petición de Eduardo, se acercó hasta donde estaban las chicas de forma coqueta y sensual, como suele hacer siempre... Pero no se percató que Nadia al verlo caminar así, solo suspiró y sacó una sonrisa sarcástica; como si estuviese observando algo nada interesante... Eduardo se adelantó trayendo consigo a Roberto, al momento llama la atención de las dos chicas.

—Nadia... Te quiero presentar a esta ave confiable en todo aspecto... Él es Roberto...—Dijo Eduardo, al mismo tiempo que Roberto se acercaba hasta estar a centímetros de ella. Roberto extendió su pata para poder estrechar, como símbolo de una amistad...

—¡Hola Nadia... Hermoso nombre...!

—¿De verdad? Obvio, es hermoso...—Dijo Nadia, volteando a ver para otro lado y sin corresponder al saludo. Eduardo y Perla vieron eso pero no dijeron nada; Roberto lo tomó como una negación y entonces bajó lentamente su pata...

—¡Oye Perla... No perdamos el tiempo y enséñame a mis sobrinos! ¡Antes que me enferme del estómago...!—Dijo Nadia con mucho sarcasmo, al instante que dirigió su mirada de desafío a Roberto. Roberto lo tomó como una ofensa, pero por su amiga y su suegro es que se contiene para después...

—Pues... Si tu quieres, entonces partamos en su búsqueda, no están muy lejos de por aquí. Mientras tanto... Déjame ayudarte con tu maleta—Dijo Perla, al ver la bolsa que trajo consigo Nadia—la llevaré a mi hogar y pasarás la noche por ahora allí...

—¡No te molestes Perla... Para eso existen machos que pueden servir por lo menos de maletero...! ¿O no Ruperto?

Roberto reaccionó y se dio cuenta que eas ofensas iban dierctamente a él, los demás notaron eso pero una intervención constaría que su hermana recién llegada se marchara. Roberto analizó eso, así que suspiró mientras dejaba caer sus alas del resentimiento...

—No se preocupe hermosa ave, yo me llevaré sus cosas... Lo hago sin pedir nada a cambio, a pesar que recibo más que pedir...

Roberto tomó la bolsa de las garras de Nadia, mientras la observaba, fingiendo una sonrisa. Nadia le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que de manera sarcástica.

—Roberto, en verdad no deberías molestarte... No tienes algún pendiente o trabajo que...—Dijo Perla, interrumpida por su amigo de infancia...

—¡No te preocupes Perla!. Me toca día libre y no tengo nada que hacer, así que no me molestaría ayudar un poco... Adelántense mientras me llevo consigo esta bolsa.

Perla y Nadia batieron alas y juntas volaron hacia el cielo, dejando a Roberto y a Eduardo en el suelo. Eduardo se aseguró que las chicas se hallan ido, así que al observar que Roberto estaba a punto de partir; detuvo su avance para charlar con él.

—Roberto... Dime si no te distes cuenta...

—¿Darme cuenta de qué Eddy?—Dijo Roberto, tratando de evadir el comentario. Eduardo observó que Beto desvió la mirada y suspiró hondamente...

—No temas, casi eres mi hijo y te he depositado toda mi confianza en tí...

—Bueno... No quiero ofender ni arruinarle su alegría; pero Nadia desde que me vió, se ha comportado muy dura conmigo, como si le hubiera hecho algo horrible... Sabes que tengo mis límites y me hago respetar com tú me has enseñado; pero las circunstancias no eran como para discutir ni pelear... —Dijo Roberto, con miedo a que se enojara su líder, pero Eduardo interrumpe su discurso...

—¡No te preocupes, de seguro solo está malhumorada...!

—Eso espero... Porque si esto sige, pues tendré que ser duro con ella... No me deja de otra.

Eduardo atrajo a Roberto bajo sus alas, mientras reía en sus hombros; En ese momento Roberto sintió confianza en él.

—Mira Roberto, cuando pueda yo hablaré con ella y buscaré la manera de arreglar este problema, mientras tanto no me conviene hacerlo precipitadamente, porque obvio; acaba de regresar a casa. Mientras tanto, solo pasa al pendiente de ella, sin importar lo que pase. Cuídala como cuando cuidastes a Blu..

—Eddy... ¿Desconfías en ella...?

—No Beto... Pero debemos de asegurarnos que no traiga o haga sorpresas nada gratas. Así ha pasado con Blu, y aunque admito que no debería de desconfiar de mi hija; pero el bienestar de muchos es lo primordial...

Roberto aún dudaba de lo que dijo su jefe, pero tenía que hacer caso, es su líder y tiene que hacer todo lo que le ordene... Aunque ya no le agradaba ser el guardaespaldas de los recién llegados, menos con aves que lo odian sin ninguna explicación.

—Bueno, estaré al pendiente de lo que pase, la seguiré dia y noche y cuando sea necesario... ¿Haremos la misma rutina que usamos cuando Blu recién había llegado a este lugar...?

—Si... La misma...—Dijo Eduardo con tono autoritario.

Roberto aceptó, afirmando con su cabeza... Pero aún dudaba de la desconfianza que mantiene Eduardo. Su jefe dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de batir alas, cuando quedó congelado al recordar que tenia una pregunta mas...

—¿Y dime Beto... Que te parece mi hija?—Dijo Eddy, volviendo a observar a Roberto con una mirada curiosa.

—¿Qué... A qué te refieres?

—Ummm... ¡No, no te preocupes! Solo tengo esa curiosidad, para saber si eso fue lo que provocó que sembraras tu pico en la tierra...—Dijo Eddy con sarcasmo.

Roberto se ruborizó al recordar ese momento, pero más cuando recordaba la imagen de Nadia en su memoria. Eso hizo que se perdiera en sus pensamientos, olvidando atender la realidad por unos momentos... Eduardo se dio cuenta que eso pudo ser la causa de su accidente, pero aún no se sacaba de la cabeza sobre aquella duda, acerca de ese rencor que mantuvo Nadia con Roberto... Pero su tormento fue breve, porque recordó hacer algo que dejó pendiente de hacer.

—Bueno... Te dejaré a solas, yo tengo que ir al otro lado de la arboleda, Felipe está esperándome para que hablemos sobre los arreglos para el festival...—Dijo Eduardo para después darle la espalda y salir volando hacia el cielo.

—¡No te preocupes Eddy! ¡Ve a hacer lo tuyo... Yo iré a dejar las cosas de Nadia a donde me han pedido...!

Roberto perdió de vista a Eduardo, suspiró profundamente mientras bajaba la mirada para observar el equipaje que trajo consigo Dark. Se acercó y tomó la bolsa, no sin antes abrirla accidentalmente... La curiosidada lo condujo a observar lo que había en el interior pero al hacerlo, su respiración se alteró y sus pulmones se agitaban, abriendo los ojos y mostrando un rostro de temor... Rápidamente cierra la bolsa y desvía la mirada para otra parte, tratando de recuperarse mientras se prepara para ascender.

* * *

No tan lejos, una cierta ave estuvo escondida, observandolo todo desde un principio, bajo el follaje de un frondoso arbusto. Al ver que Roberto se fue, sale de su escondite mientras una risa sarcástica se genera en su lustroso y delicado pico... Alejandro lo estuvo espiando y de alguna manera sintió que no fue en vano hacerlo...

—¡Vaya... Esto es un milagro, al fin se hace realidad mis súplicas!; Es la primera vez que una chica rechaze de esa manera a Roberto, peor aún siendo la hija de Eduardo... Pensándolo bien, creo que sacaré provecho a esta situación, ya que a Beto de cierta manera le llamó mucho la atención...

Alejandro siguió pensando mientras de los árboles descendían sus amigos, quienes observaron a su camarada muy pensativo en el suelo, con una sonrisa malintencionada cada vez mas grande...

—¿En qué piensas Ale... Parece como si algo te ha hecho feliz?—Dijo una hermosa guacamaya de nombre Laura...

Alejandro volteó a ver a la hermosa ave, junto a sus amigos; su rostro demostraba confianza pero en sus pensamientos tenía algo realmente perverso, sobre todo porque lo demuestra con su sonrisa sarcástica y mala, moviendo un poco su gran cabellera de plumas...

—¿Sabes Laura...? Tú has ganado el puesto de reina junto con Beto, pero él jamás se ha fijado en tí...

—¿A qué viene el caso? Es cierto, hice todo lo posible para llamar su atención pero nada ha resultado, ni un beso de él he recibido... ¿Oye, Qué pasa en tu hermosa cabezita?

—Bueno... Digamos que descubrí algo que nos puede beneficiar en parte, pero debo indagar mas para cerciorarme...

—¿Cerciorarte de qué Alejandro...? ¡Me estás preocupando!

—Bueno... Solo te diré que, si todo sale bien y marcha como lo tengo planeado; talvez este año no tendrás que preocuparte por Roberto... Incluso pueda ser que este año sea yo, el nuevo rey...

—¿El nuevo Rey? ¡Estas soñando Ale... Has hecho todo lo posible incluso te ayudé unas cuantas veces... sin resultado alguno...!

—Pero... Con esto que tengo en mente, sé que Roberto desde ahora tiene sus días contados...

Ambos sonrieron sarcástcamente, mientras se acercaron y mutuamente entablaron un sensual y jugoso beso, lleno de lujuria, mientras los demás solo se limitaron a preguntarse, ¿qué idea tiene esta vez Alejandro para humillar por fin a Roberto? ¿Acaso el momento más oscuro en la vida de Beto será muy pronto?

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**... Y aquí termina este capítulo. Si les encantó o si le faltó algo pues háganmelo saber... Es importante que sepa de mis errores para corregirlos a la brevedad posible. A causa del trabajo y de concentrarme en mis historias, es por eso que no paso revisando mi facebook, pero haré lo posible para conectarme seguido...**

**... Y esperen el siguiente capítulo, estará lleno de muchas emociones ;) **


End file.
